


things you said under the stars and in the grass

by hoiist



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: Jedi Knight/Doc relaxation time. Short





	things you said under the stars and in the grass

**Author's Note:**

> taken from a prompt via tumblr

It had cooled off, the clear sky made it easier to see the stars, even though they spent much of the last, how ever many years’ in them. It was nice to look and not worry, appropriate what you had while you had a moment to think. 

“Did you, ever plan on all of this?” Vii asked as they laid down to watch the stars.

“What? Taking down the biggest bad guy in history? Absolutely not” 

“No I mean… us?”

Doc was silent for a while, collecting his words. “No,” he replied, “If anything I spent years preventing myself from falling in love. Too much hassle, too much of everything really. But then I met you.” 

He scooped her up into his harms, holding her close, “I never thought it would be like this. But now? I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He kissed her gently on the lips.

“You stole my line.” She giggled


End file.
